winters_edge_grand_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reports
If you have approved Lore or Idea's about the world that you have figured out but haven't completely proven. This is where it those reports go to your gold. Wild Magic Storms-It is theorized that wild magic weather storms are caused when a number of individual all cast wild magic together. The storms themselves are able to move and caused greater random occurrence in the casting of wild magic. -Brad (equmag), found will traveling through the burnt remains of Bellacsrest 4/29/2017 Sisters of Sorrow- The sister of Sorrow are an ancient order that follows an Oath of devotion. They recent found documents proving they owned the land near the swamps that are currently under an Orc Warlord. The plain to reclaim their lands and expand the sisterhood. They supposedly lost their lands sometimes after the world was 'reset'. They have been in relatively inactive for 75 years. The follow an oath that goes like "Honesty. Don’t lie or cheat. Let your word be your promise." "Courage. Never fear to act, though caution is wise." "Compassion. Aid others, protect the weak, and punish those who threaten them. Show mercy to your foes, but temper it with wisdom." "Duty. Be responsible for your actions and their consequences, protect those entrusted to your care, and obey those who have just authority over you." -Juniper (Cottontailed) Chlach Blàth- Most say the dwarves explored this pass, but few talk about the rebel hold they setup here. The King Of Two Mountains created the fortress city of Chlach Blàth'' ''Most think it a myth, and Midashold has suppressed the truth for several dwarven generations, but it appears to be quite real. Adventurers have found its throne room, once inhabitted by a Mind Flayer. If the rubble was cleared out, there could be enough space in the entire city for thousands of dwarves. ~Flik Fyrinnia (ChaosTheory) Empty Books- In a ruined compound, from the 35th ending, to the east of Praetorium, a group of adventurers came upon a library filled with many books. While being close to 4000 years old, all the books, upon closer inspection revealed to be empty. It is quite odd that someone would collect hundreads of empty books, so perhaps something happened to the words within. Whether worn away by time or some sort of magic, it's hard to tell, but it's safe to assume that those books weren't empty when first collected. ~Andred Azalea (Jyri) Rentar Priece ~Lotti Uethorne (Unodus) '''Chlach Blàth '''part 2- Notes found in their tax recored, outline a plot undertake by five nobles to enrich the city by opening a previously condemned mine and make a new strike for mythril. Unfortunately, they delved too deep in their secret tunnels and uncovered something. The miners never came back, and strange spores began to flow out of the tunnel. By the time the militia was organized to do anything, the air was infested and folk fell sick. The noble dwarves fell back here to be with their king. They confessed their crimes, and were sentenced to remain inside the quarantined city while the surviving nobles and their families escaped through the siege doors the confessions written here swear eternal grudges against King Underbar Myfbeard for dooming them to a slow and rasping death to Russet Mold- creeping spores that bursting from the tunnel, overtaking a wave of dwarven miners who claw at their throats while falling to the ground minutes later, they rise up and spew new spores from their mouths as plant zombies -Brad (equmag) 5/31/2017